Decimate
Decimate is a quiz show where incorrect answers reduce the prize pool by 10%. Gameplay In each episode, a team consisting of three contestants can win up to £20,000 by answering questions correctly through four rounds. The money is represented on a "Golden Wall," which is divided into ten columns that display rows of gold coins. Every column represents 10% of the total prize pot. The First Three Round A different team member plays each of these rounds. The host gives ten keywords, corresponding to the 10 questions that will be asked, and the team decides who will answer the questions. The other two members have twenty seconds to give them as much information on those words as possible. The questions are multiple-choice, each with three answer options. A correct answer lights up one column in bright gold and protects the money corresponding to it, while a miss "decimates" the prize pot, reducing it by 10% and draining all the coins out of one column. The team is given five "pass-backs" and five "overrules" to use throughout these rounds. If the playing member is unsure of the answer, they may use a pass-back to get advice from their teammates. Conversely, if these two believe that a given answer is incorrect, they may use an overrule to change it. The pot begins at £20,000 in the first round, setting the value of each column at £2,000. After each round, the Golden Wall is reset and the remaining money is evenly divided among all ten columns. (E.g. if a team misses two questions in Round 1, £16,000 is left in the pot and each column in Round 2 is worth £1,600.) Final Round One last set of ten keywords is presented, and the team decides who will play on their behalf. The host begins to read open-ended questions on the first keyword, and a clock begins to count down from two minutes once he finishes reading the first question. A correct answer advances to the next keyword, while a miss leads to a new question on the same one. If the contestant misses three questions in a row, the clock is stopped, the prize pot is decimated, and the remaining money is re-distributed among all 10 columns. That contestant must sit out for the rest of the round, and their place is taken by one of the other two, who begins on a replacement keyword for the one that was missed. Pass-backs and overrules may not be used in this round. If time runs out or if all three members fail, the team leaves with nothing. If they complete all ten columns, each member wins an equal share of the remaining money. If the prize pot is decimated enough times to leave a fraction of a pound in the new total, it is rounded up to the next whole pound before the money is re-distributed or awarded. (E.g. decimating a pot of £8,064 leaves £7,257.60, which is rounded up to £7,258.) Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:BBC Shows Category:2015 premieres Category:2016 endings Category:Short-Running